


Nothing But a Breath Apart

by DaniJayNel



Series: Bad Dog AU/Extras [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Dog AU, F/F, G!P, Smut, They bang, YumiSasha, g!p Ymir, there's rain too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Ymir and Sasha ran joyously through the rain, and they found solace in each other.





	Nothing But a Breath Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferneverLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/gifts).



> My first YumiSasha! This was supposed to be something else entirely, but then it turned into a Bad Dog AU, then into smut, then into g!p smut so I shrugged and went with it. This is for my bae. Hope you like it <3

Through the rain they ran, dodging and leaping over trees. Ymir’s ears rang with the heavy pattering of rain and their clawed paws in the mud. It was a wondrous feeling. In front of Ymir, Sasha ran. Her soft brown fur was soaked through with rain, but that didn’t seem to stop her at all. If anything, the rain spurred her on. She howled happily into the air and shot a glance behind her, challenging. Ymir growled in excitement, nose filling with the heady scent of her. Ymir dashed forward, careful to watch her steps.

Sasha did a terrible job of avoiding her, or perhaps she hadn’t been trying in the first place. They collapsed together on hard ground, growling playfully and pressed against each other. Ymir sensed Sasha shift before she did, so Ymir followed and shifted as well. Rain water trickled in between the trees above them, sliding along Ymir’s naked form. Steam lifted from both of them, joining the harsh pants of their heavy breaths.

“You got me,” Sasha exclaimed, grinning. She was atop Ymir’s lap, hands pressed to her abs. “Or, I got you in the end?”

Ymir felt herself grin, flashing her sharp teeth. “You let me win, you asshole.”

“Listen.” Sasha leaned, running her hand through Ymir’s wet hair. “I sensed that you were at a great disadvantage. We would have been running all day.”

Ymir lifted a brow. “Disadvantage?”

“You were distracted by me.”

Ymir snorted. She blinked rain water from her eyes and reached out to clasp Sasha’s hips. It was incredibly warm where their skin touched. Sasha’s scent was heavy and inviting, so Ymir shut her eyes and inhaled deeply. Warmth rushed through her.

“Was not,” she argued.

“Oh?” Sasha dropped lower until their lips were touching. She grinned. “You sure?”

Ymir swallowed. “I’m not _that_ weak.”

Sasha lifted a brow. Part of Ymir really wanted to prove Sasha wrong, but she wasn’t. Ymir was egging her on, enjoying the fire in Sasha’s eyes. Finally Sasha bent down and took her lips in a searing kiss, but Ymir didn’t give her all the power. She flipped them over and settled between Sasha’s legs just as the rain picked up and fell harder. Water splattered and washed down her shoulders and back, but it only soothed the heat along her skin.

Sasha gasped and groaned, hands stiffly gripping Ymir’s shoulders. Ymir lost a hand between them, chest rumbling in satisfaction when she felt how wet Sasha was. _For her._ Always for her. “You sure?” Ymir husked into her ear. She peppered soft kisses along her jaw and down to her throat, where her mating bite had scarred. She kissed it gently and then swiped out with her tongue, arousal climbing when Sasha’s thighs pressed hard against her hips.

“Maybe,” Sasha panted.

Ymir chuckled softly. “See? I’m always right.”

Ymir explored Sasha’s wetness with her fingertips, tracing the silky folds up to her swollen clit. When she passed over it lightly, Sasha’s hips jerked and she groaned.

“Don’t tease me,” she groaned. “I’m too worked up.”

Ymir suckled lightly on the bite mark, earning a harsh shudder through Sasha’s body. She could feel and smell that Sasha was too aroused to survive her teasing, but that didn’t mean she was going to stop. She wanted to see Sasha writhe and scream beneath her, first in agony and then ecstasy.

Ymir used her thumb to rub circles along her clit and moved lower to wrap her lips around a stiff nipple. Sasha dug her fingers into Ymir’s skin, _hard_. Ymir loved the spike of pain. She swirled her tongue in time with her finger, working Sasha up until she was whimpering and the rain sizzled off their heated skin. The scent of their excitement melted into the air, filling Ymir’s nose and winding her own body up until it was _she_ that couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please,” Sasha begged, hips rolling softly with every swipe of Ymir’s thumb. “ _Ymir,_ please.”

Ymir obeyed. She pressed her face to Sasha’s throat and gripped the base of her shaft with a trembling hand. It took seconds to line herself properly, and then Ymir slowly sank in, groaning with every inch that disappeared. Sasha bucked against her, forcing more of Ymir in until they were tightly pressed together, rain dripping from their skin, breaths turning to steam.

“ _Ymir,_ ” Sasha moaned.

Ymir didn’t need any more encouragement. She drew back slowly, and then she slammed back in. Sasha cried out and gripped her more tightly. She set a slow yet powerful rhythm, choking back a moan with every powerful wave of pleasure that rushed through her. She closed her eyes, held Sasha firmly against her, and rocked into her with every bit of energy she could muster. Sasha was incredibly warm around her cock, pulsing and pulling every time she drew back.

Not slowing her hips, Ymir lifted herself slowly so that she could look into Sasha’s eyes. A silent moment passed between them, and then they kissed, lips and teeth and tongue, and Sasha’s legs wrapped around her waist. Ymir cried out in surprise when they flipped over. Sasha grinned down at her in victory, but then she started dragging her hips upwards before sliding back down onto Ymir, and all Ymir could do was throw her head back and groan. Like earlier, her hands sought out Sasha’s hips, and then she just held on for dear life.

The rain never let up, and neither did Sasha. She controlled every move, ever passing of pleasure, every breath. She went slowly but powerfully, eyes focused on Ymir’s face. Ymir could hardly take anymore. She lifted herself, an arm curling around Sasha’s waist, and then thrust upwards and into her, faster and harder. She pressed her forehead against Sasha’s chest, eyes shut tight, teeth digging into her teeth.

Her orgasm approached quickly then. Sasha’s tiny noises of pleasure tugged it closer and closer until Ymir was peering over the edge, and then crashing. She went rigid, hips slamming one more time, and came in hard, hot spurts. Sasha’s head fell back as she came as well, rippling and shuddering around Ymir.

Eventually they relaxed, a mess of limbs and hurried breaths. They collapsed against each other, Ymir still hilt deep but with no intention of separating them yet. Sasha sought out her hand and found it, intertwining their fingers. Ymir stared up into the trees.

“Let’s just stay like this for a bit,” Sasha panted out softly.

Ymir pressed a kiss to her forehead in reply. She was content to lay there, rain falling onto her face, Sasha on her lap and around her. It was bliss.

They had all the time in the world.


End file.
